The workers working in locations of precision engineering, experiment-making, polishing, lathing, woodworking, and so on are requested to wear industrial safety glasses to protect their faces and eyes from flying particles or sheets. However, the existing problems of the safety glasses are listed as follows:
1. In the conventional safety glasses, a pair of earpieces is screwed onto the glasses frame, causing inconvenience in detachment.
2. In the conventional safety glasses, a fastening belt for adjusting the tightness is typically utilized so as to enable the workers to wear the safety glasses comfortably. Because different workers have different sized heads, the fastening belt much be adjusted before wearing the safety glasses. As a result, the safety glasses are not immediately usable after wear, causing inconvenience in use. Besides, the aforesaid adjusting process much be repeated several times so it wastes time and makes the workers irritable.